


This Love is Skin-Tight

by homelesshats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit of comeplay ??, idk just two teenaged boys makin out and wanking each other off, wooooooooot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homelesshats/pseuds/homelesshats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Harry had met Louis, he couldn't deny that he’d always love him more than everyone else. There was simply no hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love is Skin-Tight

**Author's Note:**

> this is all cheesy, cliché fluff and i refuse to apologize for any of it. enjooooy!

It started as a surprise to Harry, the way he felt for Louis. He didn't quite believe it.

 _It's just platonic_ , he'd told himself. He just loved Louis a bit more closely than the other boys -- and that was alright. He just wouldn't tell anybody; he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

 _There was nothing wrong with getting to know him a little more_ , Harry'd suggested to himself as soon as they had gone back their rooms in the X Factor house, only two nights after they'd been put together in a group. The feelings he felt so soon, so quickly, were weird -- even for Harry, who had been openly affectionate and caring since birth. But, obviously, it was only brotherly love. He didn't want more; Louis was his best friend, and there was nothing more that Harry wanted.

As the weeks went by, with Harry standing by as the X Factor shot off -- and One Direction became much more famous than expected -- Harry found himself closer and closer to Louis. They began to live with each other after the X Factor, and even though there was a silent agreement between the two of them that their relationship was only platonic, and there was nothing more, there was tension. The other boys could see, could practically taste it, but Harry acted oblivious. It was there, and it was engulfing him whole. Still, Harry fought it like a disease. He couldn't let himself fall for someone when it would only end up ruining everything.

Months passed, and the two of them continued to act as brotherly as they could with each other, living side by side.  They would often wake up together on the couch, in each other's arms while some old cartoon played an annoying theme song on the television. The feelings between them grew tense and somewhat visible, and Harry came to terms with the realization that there was something he needed to confess, and he didn't care what it would do to the band anymore. He needed to know if there was a possibility, however small, that Louis could feel the same.

"Honey, that's wonderful," Anne's voice said through the receiver of Harry's mobile, and he found himself confused.

"I don't --," he shook his head, rolling over on his bed to face the ceiling, "I don't think you heard me right, mum. I said I think I'm in love with Louis."

A laugh rumbled out of his mother's throat, and he grimaced, "I heard what you said, love, I'm not deaf. Just old," Harry rolled his eyes, waiting for her to go on, "I'm pretty sure I've known a lot longer than you have, love. A lot of people figured there was something between the two of you -- it's no secret." She paused, and Harry could picture her warm, calm smile, "You're not as subtle as you think, dear."

Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair ( _tNeed a haircut_ , he noted to himself). "How is it that you can do that?"

"Do what?" She said quizzically, and Harry just sighed. It was like mothers didn't even know when they were using whatever motherly superpowers that had.

"Nothing. I'll... I'll call you later, mum, okay? I think I've got something I need to do," he chewed on his lip, closing his eyes with a deep breath. Anne told her son she loved him, and good luck, and he hung up the phone, dropping it back down onto the bedside table.

"That your mum?"

Harry shot up off of the bed, turning around to find Louis standing in the doorway with a smile and a curious look in his eyes.

It took a few moments for Harry to answer, his words jumbled up inside of his head, and he nodded, sorting out his tongue. "Ye--yeah," he stuttered, and he wasn't quite sure why he was so nervous.

Louis stepped into Harry's room, sitting himself on Harry's bed, and tugged on Harry's hand delicately, a silent question that somehow meant a lot more than what the movement said, and Harry swallowed, moving onto the mattress opposite Louis.

"What did Anne want?" Louis said, playing with Harry's fingers absent-mindedly, like he didn't even notice it, it's just a habit of mind, and Harry could feel himself blush.

He cleared his throat, shrugging, "Just checking up on me."

Louis hummed in response, keeping their hands intertwined, and Harry began to chew on his lip, his cheeks burning a bright red. A silence roamed over them, and even though Harry knew he should speak, he didn't want to unsettle the moment; to break the feeling that made him so effortlessly willing to do anything Louis asked him to do.

"Lou..." Harry began, his voice quiet, and Louis turned his eyes up to meet Harry's, so blindingly obedient to listen, and Harry felt himself choke on his own words. "I... I need to tell you something."

Louis let out a small, soft chuckle, his voice light and beautiful in Harry's ears, "You can tell me anything, H, you know that."

A slight wounded feeling spread in Harry's chest -- he felt like he was bleeding to death, his abdomen caving in on itself -- and he laughed humorlessly as he turned his eyes to their hands, fit together so perfectly between them. "I know that, it's just. This is kind of..." he trailed off, and Louis waited for him to finish. "Big," Harry amended, meeting Louis' eyes with his own.

Louis waited, again, for Harry to continue on, and Harry felt himself gulp, his mouth agape and thoughts jumbled together in a mess of feelings and emotions that would never be fully shown. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was _Louis_. Louis, the boy who had shown him so much of the world. The boy who had become his best friend in less than ten minutes. The boy who he had fallen in love with in less than thirty.

He gave Louis a belligerent smile, pursing his lips, and then closed his eyes, as if it would make it easier to speak.

"I'm in love with you, Louis," he felt himself say, but he didn't exactly register it. When he opened his eyes, unwillingly curious as to what Louis' expression was, he saw everything that he hadn't expected.

A bright smile lifted onto Louis' lips, his eyes an incandescent blue that seemed to light up everything else on Louis' face, his cheeks glowing with a faint pink, and his eyebrows were lifted and furrowed in a disbelieving crease. In his eyes, Harry could see himself, and he could see everything that Louis could feel, and everything he himself was feeling, and it was as if the world stopped for a moment, to let the two of them make this happen.

Louis dove onto Harry, pushing him back onto the pillows behind him, and all of the air in Harry's stomach was pushed out, leaving him breathless and, yet, still content with the world. Expectantly, Harry looked up at Louis, whose legs straddled Harry's skinny hips, and Louis pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"You're such an idiot," Louis said quietly, his lips dangerously close to Harry's, and Harry made a face, not bothering to pull away.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, unable to look away from Louis' parted mouth, just centimeters away from his own.

Louis hummed, pressing their foreheads together, and Harry could feel Louis' warm skin on his own, the way it practically molded against his own, making his skin tingle.

"It took you this long to finally make a move on me," Louis grinned, and Harry narrowed his eyes, placing his hands on Louis' waist, feeling warm and full of courage. He surged forward slowly, meeting Louis' lips with his own, and he could feel Louis gasp against his mouth, but he just smiled and rolled to his left, pulling Louis with him and pinning him beneath his lithe body.

Harry pulled away reluctantly, feeling excited and exhilarated, and he chuckled breathlessly above Louis, who looked struck into place, his smile only widening and his cheeks burning more and more brightly. Their mouths met again, the world around them seemingly seizing in place, and Harry could feel his hands moving frantically over Louis, the pent up emotions and feelings finally being released, and he happily realized that Louis' own limbs were doing the same.

Their hands joined together above their heads, and their lips molded together, only parting for breath.

 _This is happening_ , Harry thought fleetingly. This was real. Everything Harry had been afraid of and hoping for -- it was real, and it was fathomable, and it was possible. He felt like the world was his. He felt like he could fly.

Almost impossibly, they let their hands tighten together before Harry pulled back to remove his shirt, biting his lip nervously, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Louis rested his fingers on Harry's chin, pulling him back in for a swift kiss, then proceeded to help Harry remove his own shirt, the buttons unwillingly being forced open.

When their bare chests pressed together, Harry gasped quietly into Louis' mouth, feeling the skin on skin contact, the warmth beneath him pulsating with each breath and beat. Their eyes met, blue against green, and, if only for the sake of those perfect seconds passing by for two boys who had been destined to be together, the world had suddenly stopped spinning to let them be. To let them have their time.

Louis' hand dipped over Harry's back, stopping at the waist of his jeans, and he looked into his eyes, to be sure it was alright. He didn't want to rush -- not if Harry didn't. Harry smiled softly back at him, a sort of disbelief and yet willingness in his eyes, and Louis kissed him lightly, not backing away as he reached forward to unbutton Harry's trousers, pushing them off of his hips smoothly. Harry could feel Louis' fingers tighten lightly around his cock, the skin flushed and pliant, and he rested his forehead against Louis', breathing deeply.

The warmth of Louis' fingers began to pull on Harry, making him bite his lip and hold back a moan, his hips moving with a mind of their own into the base of Louis' hand. Louis kissed Harry's flushed skin, his breathing uneven against Harry's cheek.

A small smile flicked onto Harry's mouth as he watched Louis, and he trailed his graceful fingers down Louis' torso, feeling Louis' breath hitch. He rested them against Louis' waistband, tugging at the button as if it were a hindrance, keeping him from his destination. Harry let a moan slip from his lips as Louis' thumb brushed the head of his cock, but he continued, opening up Louis' fly and unzipping him, pulling him out of his boxers. He practically felt himself keen when Louis' face contorted happily, a breathy groan releasing itself from his lips as Harry stroked him for the first time.

"Harry," he whimpered, and Harry grinned, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Only you, Harry," Louis said disbelievingly, his eyes opening a bit, the weight of his eyelids keeping them halfway closed, and he watched Harry with his magnificent blue eyes, "God, only you."

Harry felt his breath leave his lungs, his stomach churning in delight though he was unsure of what Louis even meant. The words played and tangled themselves in Harry's mind like a song. He pulled his hand away from Louis' cock to place both hands around Louis' face, kissing him furiously with a passion he couldn't quite describe.

"How the fuck did it this take long?" He asked rhetorically, shaking his head frustratedly, and Louis brushed his free hand over Harry's hip bone, his thumb caressing lovingly.

"You're an idiot, that's how," Louis smiled mischievously, and Harry scoffed, offended, but still he kissed Louis again, sliding his hand back down in between them.

Louis continued to stroke Harry slowly, his fingers tightening only when he wanted to make Harry moan, and Harry could see him trying to hide his grin. With a slight movement of Harry's hand, Louis arched beneath him, his words coming out in a loud groan, though Harry couldn't decipher what he said. He matched Louis' breathing, their foreheads pressed together again, mouths less than an inch apart, sharing each hot breath and gasp.

The sun outside of the large paneled windows began to set, an orange glow settling over the two of them, and Harry closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering down against his cheek, and Louis stared up at him, his mouth open with spastic breathing and irregular moans bursting from his chest. Their fingers brushed together, their skin meeting, and Harry bit down on his lip, holding back a smile. He could feel Louis' hips attempting to push his cock up into his hand, affronting Harry's strokes. Louis looked absolutely radiant in the light of the sun, his skin glowing with a sheen of sweat and his hair pushed back off of his forehead, eyes closed and flitting beneath his eyelids.

"Lou," he found himself saying when Louis quickened his pace, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the head of Harry's cock, and he urged his hips forward faster than before, meeting Louis' fingers pleadingly. Harry burrowed his face into Louis' neck, everything around him screaming louislouislouis, and he moaned reluctantly loud, teeth pressing down into the skin of his Louis' collarbone to stifle it.

Louis' hips began to thrust up irregularly, his breathing harsh and deep when Harry's teeth bit down onto his skin. Harry continued to stroke him, faster and tighter, and kissed down on Louis' neck, sucking on the skin and pulling it between his teeth, making needy, dirty noises from Louis' mouth.

He came as soon as Harry lifted his mouth to Louis' ear, breathing into it silently, whispering Louis' name over and over. His hips stuttered into Harry's palm, spilling out onto Harry's fingers, his breathing uneven and his body trembling. Louis' fingers continued to pull along Harry, thumbing the head lightly, and Harry began to move his hand up to wipe his hand on the sheets, but Louis, gripped it with his other hand, pulling two of Harry's fingers into his mouth, licking his come from Harry's hand.

It took less than three seconds for Harry to come, his body shuddering above Louis and his cock emptying out between them. He gaped at Louis, who seemed to enjoy the way he could make Harry come so effortlessly. He drew Harry's fingers from his mouth, and then kissed Harry furiously, his own hand making its way to Harry's hair, his fingers running through his curls.

Harry pulled back with a shock of breathless laughter, and Louis shook his head disbelievingly, leaning forward to kiss him again. Harry moved off of Louis, dragging up his pants to button them again, and Louis looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Harry asked, still hazy.

Louis leaned up to kiss Harry again -- and really, it was like neither of them could get enough of it -- and he stayed there, barely inches away from him. "Leaving so soon?"

Harry felt butterflies ease up in his stomach, and he swallowed thickly, moving his hand up to Louis' hair, pushing it from his forehead. "Don't worry. 'M not going anywhere. Never leaving your side," he whispered, and he didn't mean to say it out loud, but Louis stopped, staring up at Harry with a surprised expression. "If..." he cleared his throat nervously, "If you want, that is."

A sigh -- relieved or exasperated, Harry wasn't sure -- left Louis' lips, and he smiled, leaning up to kiss Harry softly, nothing more than skin touching skin.

Louis nodded, his eyes closing tiredly, mouthing a small 'yeah.' Harry pursed his lips and dropped onto his side, settling on the mattress beside Louis. He trailed his fingers over Louis' hip, needing to continue the connection between them, if only with the minute touch. 

Though the sky was a gorgeous mixture of dark orange, red, and pink outside of their window, it might as well have been the end of the world.

 _Or maybe it's just the start_ , Harry thought quietly as he watched the beautiful boy next to him tangle their fingers together.


End file.
